Bad day
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: Song-fic. I heard the song and wrote for it. Anyway, Ryou had a bad day at school. Bakura wants to cheer him up. How does he do it? He sings Ryou's favorite song to him! Cute, brotherly love in this one. No Yaoi.  thats a first  R&R!


Me: Heard the song, had to write it.

Millie: We thought about Ryou and Bakura having a bit of brotherly love in this one.

Me: Hell, I thought about Ryou period in this one!

Millie: We don't own the song or the characters!

Me: But it is on each of our ipods...

Both: Let's go!

* * *

Ryou had had a terrible day at school that day. He walked home feeling even worse than when he went to school. That morning, he had been feeling a little sick. But when he left school, he hadn't been feeling sick.

But he was crying. He just wanted to go home and cry in his bed without being bothered by his older brother, Bakura. He knew that someone would have an early funeral if he told Bakura about it.

Ryou arrived at home. He looked around after walking in and ran up to his room. He locked the door before jumping on the bed and crying his eyes out. He heard the front door open and close, signaling that Bakura was home now and probably looking for Ryou.

A knock on his bedroom door. Yup, Bakura was looking for him.

"Ry? You in there?"

A muffled cry of, "Go away!" was heard.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said go away!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just go away!"

Bakura thought for a second he took out a key and put it in the door. He turned it before opening the door and going inside. He saw Ryou laying face first on his bed and could hear the muffled sounds of crying coming from his little brother. He sat down next to Ryou on the bed and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"You always have to try, don't you?" asked Ryou.

"You're my little brother. Of course I have to try," Bakura said with a small smile, "What happened today? You went to school feeling a little sick and you come back home crying?"

"The same thing that happens everyday. I got picked on. Only, it was worse than usual."

"Worse? You get picked on everyday?"

A nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You already have a lot to do without worrying over me."

"Ryou, you're my little brother. Something could happen to you if I don't know what's going on. Now tell me."

Ryou started explaining his whole day. Bakura nodded here and there but didn't say a word. By the time he had finished, he was in tears again. Bakura pulled him into a hug. Ryou buried his head in his older brother's chest and cried. Bakura was thinking about what would cheer Ryou up. He began singing a song.

"_Where is the moment we need it the most?  
__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.  
__You tell me your blue skies fade to gray,  
__You tell me your passion's gone away,  
__And I don't need no carryin' on."_

Ryou's sobbing decreased as he realized what song Bakura was singing. It was his favorite song!

"_You're standin' in line just to hear the new low,  
__You're fakin' a smile with the coffee to go,  
__You tell me your life's been way of line,  
__You're fallin' to pieces every time,  
__And I don't need no carryin' on."_

Ryou's tears stopped falling as fast as they were. He rested his head on Bakura's chest as he kept going.

"'_Cause you had a bad day,  
__You're takin' one down,  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around!  
__You say you don't know,  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work on a smile and you go for a ride!"_

Ryou's tears finally stopped. He just sat there and listened as Bakura sang his favorite song to him.

"_You had a bad day,  
__The camera don't lie,  
__You're comin' back down and you really don't mind,  
__You had a bad day…  
__You had a bad day…"_

Ryou looked up and saw Bakura watching him. Ryou smiled slightly and closed his eyes as he listened.

"_When you need a blue sky holiday,  
__The point is they laugh at what you say,  
__And I don't need no carryin' on!  
__You had a bad day,  
__You're takin' one down,  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around!  
__You say you don't know,  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work on a smile and you go for a ride!"_

Ryou felt himself forget all about his day at school. All he could feel at the moment was warmth and happiness.

"_You had a bad day,  
__The camera don't lie,  
__You're comin' back down and you really don't mind,  
__You had a bad day…  
__Sometimes the system goes on the blink a__nd the whole thing turns out wrong!  
__You might not make it back,  
__And you know that you could be a whole lot strong,  
__And I'm not wrong~!"_

Ryou was having memories from his childhood. He could remember the times where Bakura was always there for him when he was sad. He remembered the times that they would play together in the park.

"_So where is the passion when you need it the most?  
__(Oh, you and I)  
__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.  
__Cause you had a bad day,  
__You're takin' one down,  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around!  
__You say you don't know,  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work on a smile and you go for a ride!  
__You had a bad day!  
__You see what you like!  
__And how does it feel,  
__One more time?"_

Ryou opened his eyes as Bakura came to the end of the song.

"_You had a bad day…  
__You had a bad day…"_

Bakura looked down at Ryou and saw him smiling. He also smiled and sat up a bit on the bed.

"Thanks, 'Kura," said Ryou.

"Always and forever Ry," said Bakura.

They sat back and drifted off to sleep, Ryou's bad day at school completely forgotten. And that was good, because they had each other and Ryou didn't have to worry about what had happened.

* * *

Me: The next day whoever had been picking on Ryou had been sent to the nurses office and then the hospital. Hehe

Millie: What did you think? Good?

Me: Bad?

Millie: Terrific?

Me: Terrible?

Both: Let us know in a review!


End file.
